


Una navidad con los Potter (Jily-Wolfstar-Harco)

by Nonimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Navidad, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Una cena navideña en el valle de Godric, el matrimonio Black tiene un gran noticia que anunciar  y un adolescente Harry quiere presentarles a alguien.OmegaverseJilyWolfstarHarco/Drarry





	Una navidad con los Potter (Jily-Wolfstar-Harco)

**_Diciembre 1997_ **

La navidad la celebrarían en casa de los Potter, Lily amablemente los había invitado a cenar, ellos sólo debían asistir y llevar el postre, para lo cual Remus preparaba un delicioso pastel de chocolate en ese momento, cuyo bizcocho ya estaba en el horno.

Se sentó cansado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras hojeaba uno de sus viejos libros muggles y en su viejo tocadiscos se escuchaban canciones de los setenta, ese punk inglés que tanto amaba su estrella.

Dio un salto cuando un chasquido se escuchó en la cocina, dejando ver a su esposo, quien en ese momento tenía una enorme sonrisa, rápidamente el animago fue hasta sus brazos y le dio un cálido beso, no se veían desde el día anterior, pues últimamente Remus se estaba despertando más tarde que de costumbre.

 _–  Mi lunita te extrañé, toma –_ le extendió una bolsita con algunos dulces, traía los chocolates favoritos de Remus, el licántropo no dudo en meterse un puñado de ellos a la boca ganándose una sonora carcajada por parte de Sirius quien a cambio recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas, debía recordar no burlarse de su esposo, menos ahora que estaba más serio que de costumbre.

Siguieron conversando banalidades mientras Remus se dedicaba a rellenar y decorar el pastel, mientras Sirius se ganaba algunos golpes en las manos en su vago intentó por alcanzar algo de aquella deliciosa crema de chocolate. El pastel quedó exquisitamente decorado y Remus se sintió más que orgulloso de su trabajo, aquel programa de cocina muggles que estuvo mirando por la televisión los últimos días daba excelentes recetas de cocina.

Ya la noche estaba cayendo en Londres, se veía como los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y las personas prendían las luces navideñas, Sirius aún no entendía las tradiciones muggles pero siempre se alegraba de ver a Remus disfrutarla, el era testigo de lo mucho que le gustaba al licántropo poner adornos en el árbol navideño.

Ya con el pastel y los regalos en las manos, la pareja hizo su aparición en el valle de Godric, de inmediato notaron la casa de los Potter, pues las despampanantes luces rojas y verdes se veían seguramente a kilómetros a la redonda.

 _–  Lily Evans acaso no te aburres de mezclar los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin de esa forma tan aberrante, era necesario llenar tu casa con aquellas luces entrelazadas, como si alguna vez se pudieran mezclar las dos casas –_ fue lo que entró despotricando Sirius Black, mientras Remus le daba unas nada disimuladas patadas por las pantorrillas, sobre todo al ver la cara de preocupación que su querido ahijado exhibía, Remus sabía lo que pasaría esa noche.

 _–  ¿En serio Black? Llevas años celebrando la navidad muggle, por favor ya supera que los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin pueden estar juntos, incluso las personas de sus casas –_ Harry se puso rígido, quizás su madre practicaba legeremancia, esperaba que no, o que al menos no se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó hace un par de meses en la sala de menesteres.

- _Chucho a poner los regalos bajo el árbol –_ fue la escueta orden de Remus, de inmediato su esposo acató la orden como un perro regañado, mientras el licántropo se encargó de saludar a sus amigos y ahijado, especialmente a este último le dio un gran abrazo de ánimo, se habían estado comunicando mediante cartas y sabía lo que Harry anunciaría esa noche.

La cena trascurrió normal, si es que a eso se le podía llamar de esa forma, pues James y Sirius prácticamente se estaban comportando como un par de críos, haciendo que Lily los regañara de forma severa mientras Remus y Harry rodaban los ojos.

En algún momento Sirius tomó una copa con whiskey de fuego, llamando la atención de todos, dio una última mirada a su esposo, y este hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza asistiendo.

 _–  Lily, James, Harry queremos que sean los primeros en enterarse –_ en ese momento tomó la mano de su esposo – _Remus está embarazado, ya tiene más de cinco meses, tendremos a nuestro pequeño Teddy._

 _–  Sirius aún no sabemos si será niño –_ lo reprendió Remus. Al finalizar de entregar la noticia se acercó hasta el castaño y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Cuando se giraron se encontraron con que Lily estaba llorando, la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de ambos y los abrazaba sin parar mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

 _–  Pensé que al fin habías ganado algo de peso –_ añadió James, ganándose un golpe por parte de su mejor amigo, quien en un susurro explicó que no lo molestara por su peso pues estaba muy sensible, sin embargo, el licántropo escuchó el cuchucheo y terminó dando un nuevo golpe en las costillas a su esposo, añadiendo que el estaba igual que siempre, la trifulca finalizó cuando Lily los mando a callar y comenzó a llenar de preguntas a Remus.

El licántropo y  omega no se había atrevido a quedar preñado, tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir con su embarazo en cada luna llena. Pero gracias a las investigaciones de los medimagos y a las innovaciones en la poción matalobos de Damocles, en la actualidad era más que seguro que los portadores de la licantropía pudieran concebir sin riesgo alguno de que el cachorro muriera en el proceso o que naciera con su padecimiento.

Siguieron celebrando y Harry en medio de la cena pidió ser el padrino del hijo de Remus y Sirius, de inmediato los adultos con lágrimas en los ojos accedieron a la petición, no podrían estar más que enternecidos con la situación.

Harry no dejaba de mirar su reloj, Remus sabía lo que estaba pasando e intentaba desviar la atención, sabía que esa noche era muy importante para el pequeño Potter. Cerca de la medianoche, Harry se excusó con la necesidad de ir al sanitario y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación, minutos después llegó algo pálido mientras que sus manos temblaban.

 _–  Cariño ¿te sientes mal? –_ preguntó una preocupada Lily, Harry negó con la cabeza y tragó duro.

 _–  Papá, mamá, padrinos –_ todos los mencionados lo quedaron mirando – _quiero que conozcan a una persona muy importante para mí, mi novio –_ terminó de explicar, para los presentes no se les hacía extraño que dijera novio, después de todo ya más de tres años atrás les había confesado que era homosexual al igual que sus padrinos, había sido Remus quien le había ayudado a asumir su naturaleza – _cariño, ven –_ pidió Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

El salón quedó en absoluto silencio cuando un muchacho rubio se hizo presente, el omega venía avergonzado y en ningún momento les dedicó una mirada.

 _–  Harry James Potter como se te ocurre mezclarte con un Malfoy –_ el gruñido de Sirius se escuchó por todo el salón.

 _–  Así como a mi se me ocurrió mezclarme con un Black –_ fue la escueta respuesta de Remus, que hizo que Sirius se callara de inmediato.

 _–  Bienvenido cariño, ¿Draco verdad? –_ preguntó Lily en el tono maternal que acostumbraba _–_   _por favor siéntate con nosotros, vengan a la mesa._

 _–  Lily, él es…  –_ James iba a protestar, pero la gélida mirada lo hizo callar.

 _–  Un humano James, él es un humano y fin de la discusión. La próxima persona que diga algo sobre la pareja de mi hijo, se irá a comer al patio –_ la mirada se dirigió especialmente a su esposo y a Sirius.

 _–  Otros podrían dormir en el sillón –_ acotó Remus mientras le servía un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate al omega, quien agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

Poco a poco comenzaron a tener más confianza, lentamente Draco estaba soltando más palabras y finalmente fue Harry quien expuso su problema. Su pareja había sido comprometida con un estúpido alfa, uno que Draco no quería para nada. Y esa noche, el rubio les había contado la verdad, de forma que Lucius lo había terminado expulsado a la calle.

El omega no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar cuando explicó con lujo de detalles todas las aberrantes palabras que le había dicho su padre, Remus fue el primero en ponerse de pie y abrazarlo con dulzura, mientras junto a Lily intentaban consolar al triste omega, Harry sólo apretaba los puños indignado, sabía cuanto le dolía a su omega dejar a su familia, especialmente a su madre.

 _–  Iré a hablar con tus padres, después de todo eres mi sobrino y no permitiré que nadie te trate de esa forma –_ Sirius habló alto llamando la atención de todos – _ni siquiera tu padre tiene el derecho a decirte esas aberraciones, ningún omega merece tal trato –_ Remus sintió como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo – _ese imbécil de Lucius me va a escuchar, Rems esta noche lleva a Draco a nuestro hogar –_ fue lo último que dijo Sirius ante de escucharse un chasquido.

El omega lloró más en el pecho de su alfa, Harry intentaba consolarlo mientras le enseñaba algunas tradiciones del mundo muggle, con cariño explicaba que bajo el árbol había un regalo con su nombre.

 

Horas más tarde y con algunos signos de pelea Sirius regresó a la mansión de los Potter, Draco aún tenía los ojos hinchados luego de tanto llorar, nunca pensó que su padre lo rechazaría de esa forma.

 _–  Ese bastardo de Lucius no quiere entender, pero cachorro tú no lo necesitas –_ Sirius le revolvió los rubios cabellos, mientras Draco se estremecía, nunca había tenido un trato cercano con su tío – _aún eres menor, pero tú madre me ha dado toda autorización, desde hoy soy tu tutor y te vas a vivir a nuestra casa, no permitiré que ese idiota de Malfoy vuelva a rebajarte o a intentar comprometerte, los omegas desde hace años que tienes derechos, no son nuestros esclavos –_ Remus no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, su esposo siempre había sido y sería un estupendo alfa.

 _–  Hijo tienes todo nuestro apoyo, no permitiremos que te alejen de tu omega –_ ahora fue la intervención de James.

 

**_La mañana siguiente_ **

****

Todos estaban rodeando del árbol, mientras tomaban chocolate caliente con canela y comían algunos bizcochos., Lily entregaba diversos y coloridos paquetitos, el ambiente estaba lleno de alegría y una calidez hogareña que Draco nunca antes había sentido.

Draco no podía creer que habían regalos para él, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas nuevamente cayeran por su cara, Harry con un movimiento de cabeza agradeció a Remus, sabía que todos los regalos excepto el suyo eran obra de su querido tío.

Lily extendió una pequeña cajita a Draco, quien con dedos temblorosos la abrió para encontrarse con un anillo con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro, de inmediato levantó la vista encontrándose con un Harry hincado.

 _– ¿Draco Malfoy, quienes ser mi..mi ome..mega…mi…mi…espo…poso? –_ pidió Potter tartamudeando de los nervios.

 _– ¡Sí! –_ gritó el rubio lanzándose a sus brazos.

 _–  No tan rápido  jovencitos –_ esta vez fue torno de Lily – _primero deberán terminar la escuela._

 _–  Harry ni pienses en dejar a Draco sin estudios, los omegas estamos en todo nuestro derecho a tener una profesión –_ ahora fue la acotación de Remus.

 _–  Primero te tengo que aprobar jovencito, saber que eres un buen alfa para mi sobrino –_ repentinamente había despertado todo el instinto protector de Sirius, quizás haber escuchado todo lo que Lucius dijo de su hijo junto a su próxima paternidad, lo tenían con sus instintos de alfa más desarrollados.

 _–  Y nada de cachorros hasta los veinticinco –_ finalmente fueron las palabras de James.

Harry no hizo más que mirar preocupado, mientras Draco asistía tranquilamente a cada petición.

 _–  Ni lo sueñes Harry, no seré un Potter hasta que esté trabajando como medimago –_ finalizó un Draco con una confianza renovada, por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de su naturaleza, aquella que durante años aborreció gracias a su padre. Por primera vez sentía lo que era tener una familia cálida, que hubieran adultos preocupados por su bienestar y no sólo por lo que las personas dijeran, al fin había encontrado su lugar, a su alfa.

Y si las navidades eran así de maravillosas, quería celebrar cada una de ellas con la familia Potter-Evans y con los Black-Lupin, además estaba ansioso porque el año siguiente tendrían un cachorro entre ellos, apenas se enteró del embarazo de Remus quiso a ese cachorro como su sobrino, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, pero ahora de felicidad, cuando Remus le pidió que fueran junto a Harry los padrinos. Definitivamente, adoraba las navidades muggles, sólo ellas podrían demostrar que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin podían estar únicos, que juntos sólo lograban felicidad.

 

**_* * * FIN * * *_ **


End file.
